The Pearls
by Topaz Blue123
Summary: Yellow Pearl has came to earth to find Pearl. They eventually find White and Blue. They feel unimportant. They get stuck in twisted situations to become more. Maybe they are more than common pearls. I suck at summaries. Trust me, the story is way better than the summary. My first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1: The encounter

There on the earth grounds, there was a small rocket ship landing.

"Gosh Darnit, technology! You never work!" The malicious Pearl yelled in the echoey distance as she got down from the ship holding a little transceiver. That pearl was none other than Yellow Diamond's Pearl. All yellow and very salty. Yep. She's Yellow Pearl. She looked around to see where she is at, but didn't seem to know.

Until, someone ran towards her…

"I put my hands up! They're playing my song! The butterflies fly awa-AH! Who are you?!" The rebel Pearl asked after she skipped around, singing.

"Ummm… I'm Pearl." Yellow Pearl awkwardly said, while thinking, "This gem looked kind of familiar. Could it be? It's Rose Quartz' Pearl!"

"Who?" Rebel Pearl asked.

"Pearl!"

"So you're another Pearl?"

"And you're another Pearl."

"No no no. I am the Pearl." Rebel Pearl continued the awkwardness that floated around them.

"Wait. You're Yellow Diamond's Pearl, aren't you? I remember you from the Diamond Communicater thing Peridot used to contact Yellow Diamond." Pearl remembered from the top of her head.

"Um… Yes, that's right. And you may also be the Pearl that fought alongside Rose Quartz. The rebel." Yellow Pearl also sprouted out.

"That's correct." Pearl smiled forgetting about Yellow Pearl's beliefs.

"Anyways, we need to go get the others!" Yellow Pearl went back to her serious self.

"Which others?" Pearl also got back to her confused self.

"Blue and White Diamonds' Pearls!"

"Why?"

I don't really know. All I know is that we need to be together in one place. So you wouldn't mind leaving those gems behind and coming with me, would you?"

Pearl's mind raced as she said the impossible…

"Sure, why not."


	2. Chapter 2:Blue and White

They quickly went to the space ship without getting noticed. They hopped on some unconfortable chairs.

"What the huh?" Pearl yelled when she got on one of the two chairs. It was really hard! And it hurt. A lot.

"What? Oh, the chairs? Not every gem can afford fancy cushions without green earth slips." Yellow Pearl explained as she cleared out the electronics in the ship.

"Dollars." Pearl corrected her.

"Whatever." She started the engine with an annoyed face and flew out of earth.

"Well, at least I get to see Homeworld." Pearl sighed as she put her elbow on the window and gazed at the stars.

"Then, why don't you go to Homeworld, smart one."

"Because! I have to protect earth in Rose Quartz' place, dimwit!" Pearl declared turning to Yellow Pearl's attention.

"Wait. So you are Pink Diamond's Pearl?"

"Were."

"Were Pink Diamond's Pearl. No wonder you don't wear the Diamond suit.

"Yeah. I wanted to wear pants." Now they were both landing.

"Homeworld!" Pearl exclaimed, staring at the window which showed other gems.

They both got down from the ship. The other gems made way for the two pearls since they probably already know Yellow Pearl serves Yellow Diamond.

By then, they finally arrived at to where their destination is at. It's Blue Diamond's place! There she was. Blue Pearl standing next to Blue Diamond having a conversation.

"Yo! Blue Pearl!" Yellow Pearl yelled running towards her. Blue Pearl took notice and backed up a little until she was in a tight hug and a tiny short kiss on her cheek seeing as they didn't see eachother in a while.

"Yellow Pearl. What brings you here with that rebel?" She said glaring at Pearl but her hair didn't show her eyes.

"Listen Blue Pearl! We don't have time! With the Diamonds' permission, you have to come with us and get White Pearl!"

"But, I have to guard Blue Diamond."

"Someone can be in your place. Now come with us!" Yellow Pearl guided Pearl out of the place as Blue Pearl slowly walked out.

Behind their backs, Blue Diamond whispered, "I so ship them."

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Pearl asked as they began running around.

"We're getting the last and most annoying. White Pearl." Yellow Pearl looking very mopey.

They arrived at a giant, fancy castle.

"We made it." Yellow Pearl said examining the door, trying to find a way to open it. They walked inside after figuring it out. There was no sign of White Pearl or White Diamond. All there were was-

"HEY!"

They all screamed, very confused. Oh no. It was one of those Emeralds. She was very big. Probably big enough to crush them all. The all huddled together, too scared to summon their weapons. Until, they heard a sudden tiny explosion.

"Gosh darnit!" Yellow Pearl hoped it wasn't who she thinks it is.

"Emerald! What's with all this noise!? I was like, trying to guard White Diamond!" A voice yelled in the distance. It sounded like a typical annoying earth girl. A figure appeared. It was a pale gem with similar face and body structure as the Pearls. She wore the same Diamond suit but it was grey and has translucent thick shoulder straps that were tyed up with a translucent choker to make a bow behind her back with loose ribbons dangling behind her. She also wore grey slippers. Her haircut was short and pale grey, and sort of matched Pearl's old hairstyle before Rose went, but she had longer bangs. Her eyes were a smooth grey color.

She had a fire cracking chain.(Which was probably her weapon.)

"OMG! Blue Pearl! Yellow Pearl! And that random Pearl!" She exclaimed.

"White Pearl! Get your lazy behind over here and help us!" Yellow Pearl screamed.

"But, like, aren't you excited? You don't look very excited." White still waited while Emerald was still trying to attack them.

"Yeah, sure. This is my excited face, twat!" Yellow Pearl yelled pointing to her unexcited face.

"Emerald! No need to harm them! They are my besties! Except for that weirdo stranger!" Pearl scowled. Emerald obeyed and left the hallway. White quickly jumped down from the pillar she was on and ran to them to greet them.

"Now I know what you mean by 'annoying'" Pearl quietly whispered to Yellow Pearl.

"C,mon, White Pearl. We need to go." Pearl announced.

"Umm, like where?" White Pearl was still very confused.

"We don't exactly know right now, but Yellow said so! Ooh! Yellow! Can I call you Yellow? And she's Blue. And she's… loudmouth- uh, I mean, White!" Pearl let out a fake smile.

"Well, I will join if Yellow says so!" White agreed very calmly, but that isn't the end of her annoyingness.


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

"So, now that we got the others, why don't we chat?" Yellow finally spoke while they started walking with Yellow leading the way.

"Well, I'm curious. How is life with being the Diamonds' umm.. 'helpers'." Pearl asked which somehow shocked the other pearls. They tried to hide their surprised and scared faces, but it showed. White finally had the urge to say it.

"well… It's an honor, but we like, don't exactly like it."

"WHITE!" Yellow shouted with her eyes getting bigger.

"Like, what?" White seriously had no idea what she said. Pearl didn't understand what was going on, but it seemed serious.

"Don't say that, White! Another gem might hear!" Yellow continued her worried tone.

"Wait! What is going on here?" Pearl felt frustrated of not knowing what is going on. It was starting to annoy her.

"Well, we can't let the other Diamonds or gems hear this, but we kind of disapprove of the credit we get. Well, we don't get credit." Blue spoke for the first time in a while.

"That's why we have the freedom of speech in earth." Pearl informed them putting her arms on their shoulders.

"Wow. If we say it in front of the Diamonds, we would be." Yellow motioned a gem shattering sign. Pearl completely understood.

"That's why Rose took me by her side. She gave me freedom. And we both wanted to give earth the same freedom and all the life on it." The other Pearls kept that in mind.

"So, Yellow. I hear that you are pretty loyal to Yellow Diamond." Pearl suggested they should talk about something else.

"Pretty loyal? I give my whole life to that gem! She's just so powerful, and majestic, and beautiful. In fact, I've never let her down." She went into a complete trance as she lied about that last part.

( **FLASHBACK)**

" _I am Yellow Diamond. One of the four rulers, so you better follow my orders or else I will banish you to the dungeon!" Yellow mimicked Yellow Diamond in a weird YD impression and wore a replica of her clothes that are a bit big on her and nearly fell apart. And it revealed a lot of skin._

" _Pearl… PEARL! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Yellow Diamond entered the room in complete shock. Yellow shrieked and ran away leaving behind a boot._

 _also…_

 _( Yellow was always a flirt along with White before she met Blue. )_

" _I'm sorry. Yellow Diamond can not take your call right now. She is dead, but I am still available." Yellow said not knowing that Yellow Diamond was secretly in the room._

" _Oh, right. Well, someone has an interest for a Jasper." Yellow Diamond playfully cooed. Yellow quickly whipped her body around to face Yellow Diamond, blushing a deep yellow. She folded her legs to her face to hide it, hugging them really tight in embarrassment._

" _Did you say something, my Diamond?" Yellow quietly asked._

" _Just go make me some breakfast. And it better be tacos this time!" Yellow Diamond went back to her office._

" _Yes, my Diamond." She left with her very blushy face and heavy thoughts._

" _What is brek fest? And what the heck is tock os? Yellow Diamond just drives me crazy sometimes."_

 **(The present)**

"Yep! She always trusts me!" Yellow claimed very confident.

"Alright… Also, tell me the truth. Why did you need all of us. You look pretty suspicious." Pearl tried to persuade her.

"What do you mean? I have no idea. So don't ask me!" Yellow said in her sarcastic salty tone of voice.

"Yellow. I know your lying. Don't like, try to hide it. Your like, really bad at that."

Yellow finally let it out

"Fine! I did it to get out of the Diamonds' way! I didn't want to be a shiny and cute christmas tree ornament anymore!"

"Yellow?" Blue was in shock.

"Yeah, like, what is a chrustmess tri?" White asked.

"No, it's not that. Why do you want to quit we've been by their side since….. since forever." Blue finally raised her volume. It felt really weird with her actually talking.

"Ergh! This gets so frustrating! It's not like me to get confused! This is so annoying!" Yellow just sat on the floor to calm down as her eyes started to water up.

"I just want to be free. And not ordered around by Yellow Diamond."

"You can always become a Crystal Gem." Pearl headed towards her and sat down next to her.

"No way am I joining a few pathetic traitors!" Yellow scooted over and folded her arms with her nose in the air. Pearl frowned but didn't mind it. She can't attack these gems. They are Pearls.

Just like her.


	4. Chapter 4: Just Earth Things

Author's note:This is going to be a fun chapter! w

"So, now that we all know what we're here for, maybe we should take some time off." Pearl stood up. All of them watched where she was going. She was going to the rocket ship.

"What are you doing?" White asked very curious.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to figure out how to start this so we can go to earth." She pressed almost every button until it finally turned on.

"Why do we need to go to that worthless rock?" Yellow was still very annoyed.

"I will teach you, the earth ways." Pearl slowly waved her arm making a rainbow.

"But, like, we don't need to learn the 'earth' ways." White started walking away, not trying to get involved. Pearl quickly grabbed her shoulder and the others' and pulled them all in a huge hug.

"No one is leaving. We are going to earth and that's final." She kept holding on to them when they got on the ship.

They flew out of Homeworld right away. Of course Pearl didn't know how to work the ship, so they crash landed onto earth. No one was injured though, that was a relief.

"Is everyone alright?" Pearl asked, rubbing the side of her head.

"Jeez, do you even know how to drive a spaceship? Next time, let me drive it instead." Yellow wobbled out of the door.

"Well, your spaceship is pretty complex. Perhaps you should make it easier to move." Pearl added.

"And let any other gem take control of it? No way! I made it complex so that only I can be able to drive it." They kept on arguing. It seemed endless. White got bored, but kept on watching. Blue was trying to get their attention.

"Uhh… G-guys? C-calm d-d-down… Guys." She stuttered.

Yet, they continued bickering.

"Guys."

Still nothing.

She could not take it anymore.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN FOR ONCE! YOU ARE BEING EXTREMELY ANNOYING!" Blue screamed at the top of her fake gem lungs. ( if she had any )

Yellow and Pearl quickly turned around as they face Blue with scared looks of their faces. they were trembling so much, that they suddenly hugged each other.

"Thank you." Blue said very calmly as if nothing had happened.

They looked around to see if there is anything familiar.

"I can't seem to find the temple. Or perhaps this is the wrong place." It probably is. Did she just lure them into a completely different place that is far away from Beach City?! It seemed bigger. They walked around and found something interesting. It was a beautiful forest. Was it the forest where she first met Garnet?

"No way!" She gasped. "I think I know where we are." She added, turning around to face them, smiling.

"Like, where?" White asked, while holding Yellow's hair while Yellow gave her a random piggy back ride.

"Pearls, welcome to… this forest. I don't even remember the name. Lazy show creators."

"Ummm… Like, Lazy what now? Is she like, talking about the forest? Or me? Or Yellow? She like, can't be talking about me, cuz I am perfect." White asked almost lying down on Yellow's blonde hair. What the heck did Pearl say? Eh, it probably didn't matter. They were in a pretty beautiful place, so why not enjoy it?

"Shut up, White." Yellow firmly spoke.

"It really is a beautiful place. It's a shame that it is on earth." Blue said in a calm and soothing voice as she found a spot to sit on.

"I guess we could probably stay on earth for a while." Yellow threw White off her back and cuddled next to Blue.

"Yes! So, is earth great now?" Pearl asked wearing a creepy grin.

"Not really. It's still for wimps. I am the perfect." White tried to act cool and sassy.

"Like us!" Pearl exclaimed. "Just because you serve a Diamond, doesn't mean you are more beneficial than any other gem, White. How many times am I supposed to remind you?"

"Whatevs, girl." Again with the annoying voice.

"Seriously! Where are you getting these words?!" Yellow got up from her spot and was super annoyed.

( Exactly like the people reading this right now. Sorry! It's just how she is. )

" Hey, you guys? This wind is so making a dramatic moment for me. Like, this is drama wind. It only likes me." White was standing in a pose that dramatic people do. Her sort of silver hair flew in the air.

"SHUT UP WHITE! YOU ALWAYS RUIN EVERY MOMENT! JUST BE NOT ANNOYING FOR 1 F-ING SECOND!" Yellow screamed very loud that Blue could see her gem cracking a little.

"..."

"Yeah, keep it like that, will you?" Yellow went went back to laying her head against Blue's shoulder. Blue kindly hugged Yellow really tight. They are so cute! At least that is what Pearl was thinking. White just rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Pearl. What is this for?" White asked who explore the place a little.

Yellow and Blue got up to see.

"Oh! It's a zipline! They are really fun!" Pearl examined the ropes in the air.

"Like, how does it work?" White backed up from the zipline.

"I'll show you." Pearl ran and climbed up a tree and grabbed on a rope. She flew off the tree, sliding through the rope. White ran back to not get hit. Yellow and Blue watched in surprise.

"Be careful!" Yellow called out, hoping Pearl will not get hurt.

Pearl safely landed on another tree. The other pearls sighed in relief. Pearl quickly jumped off the tree and went up to them.

"It's ok. It's exactly like flying!"

"Which is something apparently we can not do. Pearl, we can't do this. We are more comfortable working for the Diamonds and being their helpers." Yellow pointed out.

"Slaves, Yellow. They are using you as slaves! Yes, I said it. This is something you can't help. They say that you have no purpose. You are worthless gems. That is why you have nothing else to do, but do what every gem says." Pearl let out a sigh after she said it. The other pearls looked so confused.

"I want to try ziplining." Yellow suddenly declared. "I don't want to be ordered around anymore."

"I also want to zipline." White and Blue both said.

Pearl looked up again. She instructed them on what they need to know about zipling. They all went flying at the first danger task they have been given. What were they saying? This was way better than being in Homeworld.

Meanwhile…

"Garnet! Pearl hasn't shown up since forever! Do you think she is ok?" Steven spoke. The temple had Pearl missing for quite a while now. She never told the other Crystal Gems about it. That is why they are so worried.

"I'll bet she will come back soon. Hopefully." Garnet tried to hide her sadness.

Amethyst came back to the temple by the warp pad.

"Wow. It's pretty lonely without Pearl around. I don't really want to say this, but I kinda miss her."

"Yeah. I hope she comes back soon. Steven gazed at the stars and made a wish.

"I wish she were here." He sat back on his bed to go to sleep. She wasn't even there to watch him sleep.

"Oh, I miss her."


	5. Chapter 5: We're Busted!

After spending some more time on earth, the pearls have had different views of life now. They no longer feel like the slaves anymore. They feel independent. Which felt obviously so much better. They all laid on the grass, gazing at the stars.

"Do you think Yellow, Blue, and White Diamond will be furious that we are acting strangely different?" Yellow stood up in shock as she remembered the dangers of Yellow Diamond.

"You're on earth. They will never find us." Pearl reminded her.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. But, aren't they gonna be concerned that we are not at Homeworld?" She asked once again.

"Yellow, I know you're scared. I can feel it. Everything will be alright. We are all going to be alright. You guys are gonna join the Crystal Gems, aren't you?" Pearl hoped they'd say yes.

"No." Yellow announced.

"I am not joining the 'Crystal Gems'. I will stand by Yellow Diamond's side and watch this planet crumble." Yellow sternly said.

"But, after showing you the 'Earth Ways', I thought you finally appreciated earth!" Pearl just got really confused. In a scared way of course. What?! They enjoyed their stay on earth and now they want to destroy it?! Why?! They now know perfectly well how much more useful earth can be!

"Pearl. We serve Diamonds. They will shatter us if we join you. They will most likely shatter you and your other rebels too." Pearl just stopped talking to them. They should have an extra break.

They now found a beautiful waterfall. It looks so magical. How many beautiful things are in this forest?

"Wow! C,mon!" Pearl went to find a rock to lay on. The other Pearls looked confused, as always. They were getting used to some of the things here at least.

Yellow looked really stressed out. White went to try to make her feel better. We all know this will end up being a disaster.

"Hey Yellow! I can make you feel better!" White showed up in front of her holding a box she summoned from her gem.

"Uhhh… Where'd you get that?" Yellow questioned White while pointing at the unusual box.

"Come on! Let's sit down together!" White plopped down next to her taking out a brush from the box.

She began brushing Yellow's hair, trying to calm her nerves and satisfy her.

"You should really focus more on looking pretty and presentful rather than standing next to Yellow Diamond…"

"Shut up, White."

"... And look more like a beautiful princess and eat lots of pizza…"

"White. Seriously. Stop."

"... Maybe you should do your hair like mine!"

"Shut up, White!"

Then, suddenly a really loud crash was heard. It sounded more like a Sonic Boom that can easily destroy your eardrums.

The Pearls ran to see what it was. They could not believe their eyes! They almost started to tear up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY PEARL!" The loud voice of Yellow Diamond can be heard as she appeared out of a gigantic rocketship along with two other furious Diamonds. Pearl swallowed a huge gulp. The Diamonds made a deadly glare at her.


	6. Chapter 6:Horrors of the Diamonds

There was a complete silence and complete shock between everyone. Especially the poor Pearls.

"M-m-m-m-my...D-d-d-diamond!" Yellow stuttered as she shakes in fear as if Yellow Diamond was going to shatter her right there and then.

"What are you doing here on earth with that pitiful rebel? I'm only going to ask you once." Yellow Diamond said in a calm voice but you can hear the coldness in it.

"W-w-we…"

"You are going to answer me!" Her voice began to change tone and got louder.

"Pearl here decided to show us a tour of earth! Just in case…"

Yellow Diamond's eyes made their way to Pearl's once again. She obviously knew that Yellow Diamond wasn't very fond of her. Pearl waited for what tragedy was about to happen. Thankfully, no harm has been going on. Yet.

"Listen up. This is MY Pearl. No other gem can touch her. Not even a Pearl like you." Yellow Diamond kneeled down in front of Pearl. She sweated a whole lot. Which made her even more nervous.

Thankfully, she did not touch her but grabbed Yellow and pulled her along with her.

Blue Diamond didn't say anything but did the same with her Pearl.

White Diamond… Well, she did talk pretty similar like White. But it was much deeper.

"The same goes for you too." The coldness in her voice was solid.

After that, they were all gone. This should not affect her in any way, but this made her feel pretty lonely. She wondered about what could happen to them. She debated on whether to fly to space to see if they are alright or to just go back home and forget everything that has happened.

She headed for any path. She was far from home. She sniffed and cried a little. She felt extremely homesick, but wanted to be with Yellow, Blue, and White. She wandered off hoping to end up somewhere familiar. She felt something. She had a feeling in her gut that she really needs to go to the other Pearls. She suddenly started running.

" _I need to go. I need to go now. I need to help them! The Crystal Gems don't matter anymore."_ She had negative thoughts in her head. She needs to save her friends. She definitely does not know what she is doing.

Meanwhile with Yellow Diamond...


	7. Chapter 7: Daydreams

When Yellow Diamond finally got back to her place in Homeworld, she made one specific rule to Yellow: **Don't ever leave my sight ever again.**

She sent her back to work before announcing anything else.

She could not focus on her work. All she had in mind was Pearl. She missed her and wondered if she felt the same way. Of course she would. Even though she herself was too loyal to Yellow Diamond and was a bit of a selfish jerk, Pearl will still love her. Maybe. Probably like a sister. That is nearly impossible. Things like that happen very rarely. There is no way they are all sisters. She needs to stop thinking fantasies and get right back to work.

She always looked up at Yellow Diamond and wondered if she will ever be as majestic, brave, and strong as she is. She is just a Pearl, however. Pearls can't do anything besides entertainment and servants. That is the way it has been and will always be. It is distracting, but Yellow often daydreams. A few days ago she daydreamed of herself being a princess like Princess Topaz Blue, and wearing a beautiful dress and reigning over a whole kingdom. She called herself "Eternal Yellow Pearl." That is a perfect name for her bravery.

" _The princess I will be is so beautiful. One day, that will be me and I will never have to follow orders again."_

Yellow Diamond took notice and turned to her direction.

"Pearl! Get back to work!"

"Yes, my Diamond." She obeyed and went right back to work.

She thought Yellow Diamond would just leave, but she got closer.

"Pearl… I have been thinking about it for a while, but since you have failed to follow my orders-" She explained in a stern voice until Yellow interrupted her.

"I AM working, my Diamond!"

Yellow Diamond pointed at the screen which read:

 **153 unread messages**

Yellow gasped at the notification. She never knew she spent that long daydreaming!

"You have failed to follow orders. So now, I have no choice but to….Shatter you."

Yellow stood in shock. She thought time froze for a second. This better be a dream.

"Come again, My Diamond?" She nervously said.

"I am going to have to shatter you since you will no longer be in good use anymore. I will have to put you in the dungeon and have the Jaspers do the rest."

This is it. She is doomed.


End file.
